


Water Tag

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [37]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Screenplay/Script Format, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy's friends wonder how he's so good at water tag... a bit too early.Based off a scene from Family Guy.
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104





	Water Tag

(It is a summer day in Multimedia, and Mario, SpongeBob and Gumball are at an open field at a water park. Each of them is holding a water gun and wearing swim trunks, although Mario is still wearing his hat as well as a water-resistant red shirt that resembles his regular one.)

Mario: Alright, keep an eye out for Lumpy. He's oddly competitive at this stuff.

(Behind him, Lumpy runs past, taking care not to let anyone notice him. He is also wearing swim trunks.)

SpongeBob: Yeah, and he seems to be weirdly physically fit at this time of year.

(Lumpy runs past them again, this time from the other direction.)

Gumball: Yeah, it's almost like he has unrealistic abilities when we play water tag.

(Lumpy passes them again, this time from the first direction he went. He is loading something that none of his friends can see, and then runs away again. Mario, SpongeBob and Gumball stop.)

Mario: Alright, well, if we just stick together, then--

(Lumpy shows up behind them with a large water gun. He fires water at them with three shots, causing them all to wince in surprise.)

Lumpy: Zap, zap, zap!

SpongeBob: What the?!

Mario: No way! How'd you learn to do that?

Lumpy: The question isn't how I do it. (sadly) It's how I forgive myself for what I've done.

(He then aims the water gun at himself and fires water at his face. The boys then laugh, and Lumpy laughs as well.)


End file.
